What Just Happened?
by justdancingsam
Summary: After the big party Jon had, Ash suffers from alcohol poisoning (Even though she only had 2 bottles of said drink), and has to recover for a long time. Will she recover on time? Rated T for Substance Abuse
1. Coming Home and Receiving Treatment

**Taking place after the party. Enjoy**

This was the hour before Jon's parents arrived. Jon was scared at this point, his heart was beating frantically, and fast! _"NO! They're gonna be home in an hour! What do I do?"_ Jon thought. He decided to end the party, right here, right now! "Alright guys! I have to send you all home, right now. My parents are going to arrive soon, and you all have to be out, sorry. Party's over."

"Uh, I'm not so sure about one guest." William said.

There was just, one little problem. _Ash was knocked out, right there on the couch!_ She may have been 19, but she drank 2 bottles of alcohol, and may have crashed at 6:40 in the morning. The moment he ended the party, he cleaned up just so they didn't notice anything about said party, he noticed there were two people still there. Samuel and Ash, Jon did all he could to wake up the porcupine, but failed. "I'll drive her back. Thanks for having us over." Samuel said.

"No problem man." Jon said, and they left.

 _His parents arrived soon as that happened, and had no idea this party happened._

* * *

Back at home, Ash would normally be happy to see Scarlett, but she was still knocked out from the alcohol, Samuel knew how to clean the alcohol up from her, the only way it seemed... _was an IV tube!_

Yeah, no! He figured out something else. This was around the time she woke up. Per usual, a groan escapes her lips. "Damn. Maybe alcohol wasn't the best idea I had." she said to herself. What she _DIDN'T_ see was a nurse in her bedroom

"Ash, good to see you're awake." he apparently got another nurse (he called up a doctor when neither were looking), Nurse Edward.

"Do you remember what happened the previous night?" Edward asked her.

Man her voice was acting up. "W-Well, I... I ha.. I" Ash started, couldn't finish due to the crap that went with her, a bad voice, alcohol flushed out of her.

"Here, Ash, drink this." Edward provided a glass of water. "Did you perhaps have something to do with being knocked out this morning?" And she simply nodded her head.

"How?" Edward asked

"Well, they..." Ash started before she threw up.

And Edward knew, she had some alcohol. "Alcohol I see? Well, since you're 19, I'm gonna ask, how many bottles did you consume?"

"2" she answered. "You may need to face conseque-, know what, since you had only 2, there's nothing to worry about, just lay here for a while, and just relax while the alcohol gets flushed out of you"

As we thought, an IV tube was placed in her stomach, causing multiple stomach aches within the course of her recovery from the said poisoning.

* * *

Oh wow... _"I just got away with drinking alcohol! Ha ha!"_ Ash thought

Things would only get worse from there.

* * *

The thing was, having alcoholic poisoning meant that, she was probably gonna have to get sick and throw up a few times.

Not only that, she was hung over for real! Her head was throbbing in pain, but Edward went away. Her glass of water, and her trash can nearby. It was around noon when Ash had some soup.

* * *

5 P.M.

Ash was crashed around this time, oh man did she really want to see Scarlett, but there was no way she was leaving her bed (It's quill-resistant) today, _or for quite some time!_

Well, Nick texted her and told her the estimated recovery time was about 2 weeks, just like the coma she woke up from 5 days later.

 _This was going to be a LONG 2 weeks!_

Stay tuned for Chapter 2!


	2. Time to Recover

**Here's Chapter 2!**

As said, the 2 weeks were gonna be long, almost like a punishment towards her, but anyhow, let's take things from here.

* * *

 _Day 1..._

Worst one yet. Now, the morning might not be as bad, but for one good reason or another, she knocked herself out at 9 P.M., she normally sleeps at 12:30 in the morning of any day she's not sick, normally she watches horror films, one of the more recent ones she watched was The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Well, it basically was just binge watching horror crap today. _"Who's gonna care for Scarlett?"_ Ash nervously thought. "Samuel?" Her voice was bad, still, and her stomach hurt due to the IV tube, the skin was patched, and new fur grew almost instantly. but her head felt better (the fact she was knocked out gave her a headache). "Ash, drink some water, it's not good to be dehydrated after alcohol poisoning" Samuel said, handing her _flavored_ water, same as water, but with grape flavor in her glass.

So basically Samuel had to do all the work, he sure was busy for a while, caring for a newborn Scarlett and a sick Ash, it wasn't easy, but it sure was doable! _"Will I EVER get to Skype Jon?"_ Samuel thought.

Ash made an announcement on Facebook, Instagram, YouTube and other sites she was going to be taking a break (Usually happens when she needs to). Ash forgot one little thing... _she had Skype as well._

Jon left a little message in a group chat he made. _"Ash, I'm very sorry I knocked you out by accident. That was all my fault. I knew it wasn't a good idea to bring alcohol to this party. Doing any better? With best regards, Jon."_

Ash simply responded: _"Yeah... despite the fact I'm 19, that was wrong of me to drink alcohol, I'm much worse. Man, I can't believe what happened."_

"Well, that's that I guess..." Ash said, not realizing the bile coming to her throat. Her stomach was a madhouse for the whole time, constant trips to the bathroom, use of the trash can, and having what seemed like torture, a bag of ice, _directly on her head._ She did have to admit, that bag of ice did feel like heaven to her, this could've been the cause to slow said pain down in there. _"If that's gonna work, maybe putting it on my stomach might calm it down too."_

"YOW! THAT, is cold!" She almost screamed in shock, quills flying in shock. Peering around for her fidget spinner Lance gave up for her the week before the cheat happened, one of the only 3 things to positively come out of their relationship.

"Well, Ash, I'm gonna go to the store, want soup?" And he realized, Ash couldn't eat a _THING_ without feeling nauseous, yes, even soup! Even though her stomach growled in hunger, he just left, and said, "Drink lot's of water, okay?" And Ash nodded.

* * *

 _4 hours later..._

Ash slowly began to sob, she kept throwing up like a marriage maiden living hell! This was just cause some of the left over alcohol was just getting out of her. Ash also then started to remember the words Edward said.

 _"Since you drank 2, ther-"_ nope!

 _"Relax while the alcohol gets flushed out of you"_ Yes.

And, OH MAN did Ash want to see her baby again, she's just sad, because Samuel has been gone for a while, Samuel texted her. _"Ash, I'm sorry it took me 4 hours, traffic was backed up like hell, I'm still near the store."_

Only then did she call him. Samuel noticed her sobbing over the phone. This lasted 10 minutes.

* * *

 _Another 4 hours passed..._

"Maybe I-I'll just ( **sniffle** ) get some sleep" Ash was considering calming herself, 8 hours of sobbing did NOT help anything. And cried herself to sleep, when she heard Samuel coming in.

"Ash? Ash? ASH?" Samuel was trying to call her name. But he went upstairs, only to hear some sobs.

"...Ashlynn?" Yes, he HAD to use the full name.

This was... 11 P.M., Ash was attempting to slow her sobs down, but failed.

About 3 hours later, Ash finally calmed herself and slept.

Chapter 3 coming soon!


	3. Finally Better after seeing Scarlett

**Here's Chapter 3!**

 **Author's Note:** Some of this chapter is in Ash's POV. A line will be at the end of her POV to return to the author's POV. Enjoy

 _A good 10 days has just passed her from her 14 days. She almost felt like death on Day 5. There are 3 days left for recovery, Ash might just recover soon enough._

"Wow. Day 11 of 14, somehow I survived it all, especially day 5! And I am still longing to see Scarlett!" Ash said, whilst sobbing because she never saw their child for 11 days. Samuel was just putting up laundry, when he heard Ash crying, he went to investigate it. "Ash, whats wrong?" Samuel asked.

"I-I didn't see Scarlett in a long while!" Ash said. "You want to see her? I'll go and get her" Samuel said.

* * *

 **Ash's POV**

Oh man, did it feel good to see Scarlett again, my heart was warm to see her. The second I saw her, my heart was beating fast, for real! The fact I never was able to see her bought tears to my eyes, and sometimes, cried over it.

"Scarlett! How's my sugar bear doing! ( **Kisses her on forehead** ) I missed you so much!" Again, I was way too excited to see her.

"Well, I can tell you this, she's 11 days old, and she can already play guitar, I think she's got her skills from you!" Samuel said towards me. "Wait, what? You're kidding?" I asked.

"No! I'm not kidding, plus, she can walk as well." It was clear to me she didn't want to wait 2 and a half years to even start this whole walking and guitar playing thing. "Wow! No way Scarlett! I didn't know you could do all of this in just 11 days!" I said.

"M-M-Momy?" Scarlett was trying to say.

"WHAT THE!?" Samuel was exclaiming, Scarlett just said her first words, right here, right now! "Scarlett! Day 11 of your life, and you already are saying your first words?! We're proud of you!" I said, giving her a hug.

Then she tried to say "daddy". From the looks of this, I can clearly tell she can be trusted to watch PG-13 and R rated films, there would be no way she could watch NC-17 rated films, only I could do that, as I'm 19.

* * *

 _3 days later..._

Ash woke herself up, to the fact, she no longer was sick from alcoholic poisoning! _"YES! I'm all better! Lesson learned, never drink alcohol again!"_ Ash thought.

And, well, she went out with Scarlett to make up for everything.

That's the end!

Stay tuned for my next fanfic!


End file.
